


it goes with your costume

by newrc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A bit of swearing, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short, basically just glaciator but if ladybug had shown up, very marinette centered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newrc/pseuds/newrc
Summary: what would have happened if ladybug showed up?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 70





	it goes with your costume

**Author's Note:**

> forgive any grammar mistakes!

“Nino’s been on the phone with Adrien for about…” Marinette knew she could’ve started bullshiting by exaggerating the time they’ve been on the phone just for the theatrics of it all but refrained herself from doing so and instead rolled up her sleeve to check her brand new watch. “5 minutes. Do you think he’s cancelling? He totally is. I bet he doesn’t even like ice cream.”

“Are you hearing yourself?” Alya replied, gesturing her to calm down a bit with her hands. Marinette just stared at her in utter silence, she was _calm_. Relaxed. Serene, even. Just as Marinette was about to reproach what her best friend had just said, Nino was walking his way back to the park bench they were sitting on. _Still on the damn phone?_

“Aw dude, that’s a shame. Yeah, don’t worry. Take care” Nino hung up the phone and hesitated before speaking, clearly unsure of how to proceed without ruining his friend’s expectations.

“Well?” Marinette’s voice coming a little more rude than she had intended initially. The least she wanted now is for her friends to think she was genuinely upset with them for something they have no control over such as Adrien being able to come or not. And maybe Alya was right after all. She was being ridiculous.

Marinette also knew it wasn’t that deep, but still, this is something she’s been looking forward to for a while.

“Adrien said he won’t be coming. Sorry, Marinette” he finally managed, tapping her shoulders as an attempt of comfort.

_He's not coming._

She knew it wasn’t exactly the poor boy’s fault (and it’s not), but couldn’t help and feel disappointed. In a way, she was totally unfazed too. You see, his father was often the problem and it would be no surprise if the reason he wasn’t showing up today has got something to do with him. The ice cream man was so insistent about being able to melt people’s hearts and bring them together which is why there was no point in eating André’s, so called, _magical_ ice cream if Adrien wasn’t there for it.

Alya must have noticed that Marinette’s mind was already lost in all kinds of thoughts because she kept trying to get her attention. “We don’t need him to have a great time, I’m sure there’ll be another chance.”

Forcing a smile on her face, she stated confidently “You know what? You’re right, you don’t need him. I mean, WE don’t need him, it would be nice if he was here, sure, but since that’s not the case. We- **us** , plural form, don’t need him! In fact,” her thoughts scrambling to make coherent sense “Let’s go n-”

Before she could even get to the end of her sentence, the memory of Chat Noir inviting Marinette to hang out on a Parisian building’s rooftop passed through her mind.

_“If your plans for whatever reason go wrong or get cancelled, come and chit chat with me this afternoon. I’ll text you the deets.”_

_Chat Noir_ : Hey

 _Chat Noir_ : Meet me here! [Sharing location]

 _Chat Noir_ : *points my gun at your forehead

Marinette didn’t plan on going, and felt a little guilty just thinking about how if it wasn’t for how the things have turned out she probably wouldn’t have remembered it at all despite reading Chat Noir’s texts only an hour ago. Thus making her look as if she was playing with his feelings and Ladybug certainly didn’t want him to think she was putting him in a place where he was the second choice because that’s not how it is at all. Marinette had feelings for Adrien and Adrien only.

Adrien has been her crush since the first day of school. There’s no reason as to why that would so suddenly change, feelings don't just go away that easily. Chat Noir, on the other hand, is her partner and has grown to be someone irreplaceable. At the end of the day, he was the only person she knew could understand the struggles of having a secret life and all the other stuff that comes with it since they’ve both been put in the same position.

Marinette figured that **no cats** would be harmed if Ladybug showed up.

Struggling to come up with a logical excuse after reassuring Alya she was 100% free this afternoon, Marinette spoke “ _shit!_ I’m so sorry guys, I... just remembered I need to help my parents at the bakery” and as if her feet were taking life on their own, she was getting ready to take off so her fake excuse wouldn’t be questioned by Alya’s almost infallible liar detector, at least not today. “I’m so sorry. I promise it has nothing to do with Adrien. I’m over it, I swear. Bye!” And in all honesty, that was partly true. She didn’t care that much that Adrien didn’t make it. _There’s always another time._

“Bye?” her best friend answered, waving towards Marinette’s direction who was already nowhere to be seen, leaving both her and Nino completely puzzled.

# ━━

“Marinette, where are you going?!” Tikki shouted from inside the purse her owner tends to carry everywhere. “Slow down, what’s the rush?! I’m sure your parents are doing just fine without your help.”

“What? No, I lied. I totally forgot about Chat Noir’s invitation, Tikki!” She took a glance at her purse while slowing her pace as they approached a very busy street. “I want to surprise him, since I know he’s not expecting me at all. But first, gotta buy the present.”

Marinette was an anxious mess, biting her nails and scratching her hair hoping that those small actions would give her if not, a little peace of mind. She couldn't understand why she was making such a fuss about it, they save Paris almost every day and the thought of doing anything not superhero-related with him made her feel like she could bite a random person’s arm for absolutely no reason right there and then. Hanging out casually is a milestone they haven't reached yet.

“What is it, Marinette?” there was quite a bit of obvious curiosity in Tikki’s voice. As if saved by the bell, the traffic lights went from yellow to red, indicating it was okay for them to cross the street. The kwami’s question left unanswered.

Being Ladybug’s kwami was quite frankly, an easy job. Marinette had proved to be the best owner of the miraculous the world has ever witnessed and she was sure Plagg could say the same about Adrien. Adrien being Chat Noir was no foreign concept to Tikki and she didn’t know if Plagg had already caught on Ladybug’s identity before they fought Mr. Damocles in his villain form. And oh does she hate hiding things from Marinette. It hurts to see her owner rejecting the boy she loves for he himself.

After walking past a few familiar premises at the mall, Marinette was already feeling tired and cursed in low breath for not taking a shortcut when the chance was there. That thought instantly being erased from her mind as she looked up, finding herself standing up in front of the store they’ve been on the search for. “You don’t say! Look, we’re here-” she exclaimed, quickly making her way inside the jewelry store.

Marinette was rather fascinated by how tiny, for instance, a diamond could be and still be worth thousands of cash. Already knowing what she was here for, took a little detour when a certain ring caught her attention. “Wow... now this is beautiful, no- breathtaking” Marinette took a closer look and lifted it up to see if there was any kind of price tag “and expensive as shit too, who would even buy this?” She immediately left it right where it belonged. No time for funny business.

The comfortable silence was suddenly disturbed by a salesman. “Is there anything I can help you with, young lady? Are you looking for something in particular?” He remained asking all sorts of questions and wouldn’t stop until Marinette gave him her full attention. She knew he was just trying to do his job right but she was starting to lose her patience and thought how funny it would be if someone tried to rob an item and the guy just kept on talking. Marinette opened her purse and quickly unblocked her phone to show him what she was going for, “This, sir.” showing him the screen of her phone, hoping that would shut him up- in the nicest way possible. “If there’s a black and red set that would be perfect”

# ━━

Chat Noir sighs, holding a lit candle with his hands. “She’s not coming, is she? I should’ve known.”

His father prohibited him from going out today, but that only stopped Adrien. Chat Noir? don’t think so. One of the things he loved the most about being a superhero is how he has no boss to answer to, not even Ladybug. They were a team, after all. Decision making concerned the two of them.

“Hold on your horses, who said anything about not coming?” the silence suddenly being filled with the familiarity of Ladybug’s voice. Chat Noir took a few steps forward and just blinked- not giving him any chance to say anything, Ladybug continued “Didn’t think you would take me for the kind to stand up a guy on the first date.”

“You came.” his face softening as the words leave his mouth, running off to Ladybug’s arms. That must have taken Ladybug by surprise, either that or she forgot how to act for a good second. What he was totally clueless about is that she was actually taking her time to appreciate the scenario in front of her eyes. Registering every single detail. He had put on a cute little picnic basket and a green-ish blanket with two normal sized cushions for them to sit on. There were candles covering the floor’s perimeter and rose petals everywhere you looked at.

_It was just the little things like these that made her heart flutter._

Sometimes, when it was late at night and Marinette couldn’t get herself to sleep to save her life she wondered if Ladybug should give him a chance. There’s no point in lying, Chat Noir’s blatant attempts at flirting didn’t have any effect on her HOWEVER she seemed to enjoy the compliments and the attention _a very normal_ amount. That’s how things were, for the time being.

At that moment she was so sure, more than on any other occasion, that Chat Noir genuinely loved her. And she did too, not in the same way as he does but at least she could reciprocate his feelings platonically speaking. Whoever was the boy behind the mask changed the trajectory of her life forever and she prayed to every god there is that Chat Noir never leaves her side. **Not now, not ever.**

Maybe it was the sun setting behind their backs, or how Chat was still holding onto her but it’s about time they have this conversation. “I love you, Chat Noir. I really do. You’re the best partner I could ask for and wouldn’t change it for the world.” Chat slowly lets go of her and looks at Ladybug lovingly- gesturing her to go on. She carries on where she left off, “and it’s just because I love you that I’m going to be fully transparent with you.” Ladybug took a deep breath “-I’m sorry but there’s this boy that I…” Chat hushes her. “Please stop talking. Never apologize for having feelings, that just makes you human. Your friendship means everything to me. As long as you’re there, present, I won’t complain about a thing.”

Chat Noir meant every word he said. He still wasn’t ready to call it quits and move on, nonetheless, being Ladybug’s friend will never be a motive of disappointment.

# ━━

“So if you weren’t originally going to come... that means I was your second choice. Don’t you think that’s hilarious? To me it is.” Chat huffed to himself. Ladybug frowned and punched him hard enough to gain a reaction “This is exactly what I didn’t want you to think. If I’m here it’s because I want to. Nobody is forcing me. Please don’t make me say it again or the next time it will be my yoyo and not my fist. Capisci?” trying to sound somewhat adamant. Chat Noir replied in a mockering tone “Easy girl. I get it. Let’s say I had somewhere else to be too.”

Ladybug widened her eyes and remembered what she had prepared for him, “That reminds me, I bought you- **us** this… I know it’s nothing much but I thought it would be cute.”

_A gift?_

“You bought me something? Where is it? Can I see it now? Does it match my costume?” You could sense Chat Noir’s excitement just by hearing him talk.

“Actually, yes- _it goes with your costume_... wait a second” Ladybug had been hiding said present in one of her items, carefully taking it out as Chat’s eyes broaden in curiosity. “There you go, hope you like it!”

Chat put it on his wrist right away, Ladybug following him “It’s a magnetic mutual attraction bracelet, and before you say anything, that’s just the product’s name.” Chat Noir started laughing at Ladybug’s remark. “Whatever floats your boat, m’lady” Trying so hard to not roll her eyes to the back of her head she replied, “One thing though, do not wear it when you’re... _you_. At least not often. They’re very rare and you can never be too careful… I don’t want to find out who you’re really are on a theater, the waiting line for McDonald’s or any public space for that matter.”

“Cat’s word” Raising his hand to indicate promise. It was a habit of his at this point.

Ladybug noticed they weren’t in the presence of a sunset anymore but the moon had already come out. “Alright, I would love to keep you company for a little longer- but I really need to go back home. See you soon, kitty cat. Bug out!”

**Author's Note:**

> open to feedback of any kind :) comments are highly appreciated too.  
> i used a lot of quotes and references from the original glaciator ep, one of my favorites i must say  
> link to ladynoir's matching bracelet: https://decotecstore.com/producto/2-pulseras-de-la-atraccion-magnetica-parejas-ajustables/


End file.
